


Car Drive

by Luna_Black_4903



Series: Sunny side up [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doodles, M/M, Mech Preg, One Shot, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Summary: sideswipe and sunstreaker happen to go to their cave just a couple of days before Sunny is due to delivery their sparkling.





	Car Drive

You know it's already hard to carry but when you're about to have connections with your sparkling, but WHILE your mate is driving, is the worst. I mean don't get me wrong Sideswipe is the next to best driver, but when his nervous and worried, he hits ever damn hole in the road. It's going to be the death of me. 

The reason we're not at the base is because my damnass twin thought that it would be a great idea to go to our cave, when im due in 2 days! I have to be in my holoform so the ‘cons don't trak me.

“Can you maybe NOT HIT EVER DAMN HOLE IN THE FRAGGING ROAD?!?!” I yell. 

“Im sorry. I'm just worrying.” He says reaching out for my hand. I end up take his into mine. I close my eyes and sigh, trying to relax. When I began to finally relax I start to have a connection with the sparkling. 

“AH! … How far are we from Ratchet?” I ask. He looks like he's about to just floor it to the base. 

“About 10 minutes, we just need to turn the corner and get in … Are you having connections?” Sides asks. I nod my head. He tightens the hold on my hand. 

“Babe … I’m scared…” I turned my head to look at him with wide eyes. Sideswipe scared? Is that even possible? 

“What if you offline while delivering? What happens if y'all both died? What if …” He trails off. 

“Sides that's not going to happen because Hatchet is going to be there to make sure. So don't worry about that … Alright love?” 

“Okay” He says. I have another connection, a hard one this time. Then another, then another. The connections are consent now. 

“It wants out.”  
“Of course, that's why we're going to Ratchet.”  
“No you dumbass it wants out like RIGHT NOW! AH!”  
“Oh.” He says. The car stops, Sides gets out to come around to get me. When I get out I turn into my bot form. He carries me to the medbay. Teammates in the base gasp, looking at me and Sides, noticing my sparkling bump. 

“Ratchet!! We have a problem!” Sideswipe yells. The medic pops his head out and yells orders around. 

“Knockout get section 5 of the medbay ready! Meamea I need you to help me, so get your ass off that couch!” The said femme stops what she's doing and turns into a mini medic. 

“Sideswipe I need you to calm down and help Sunstreaker relax … can you do that?” Meamea asks. Sides nods his head.  
Everything that comes next is a blurr and I can't really remember much. All I remember is the pain was so damn bad that it felt like Megatron's fusion cannon. But when I wake, I see Sides holding a sparkling with the colors of gold, orange, red and some black. The sparkling must be ours. He looks at me and the little one waves its hands to me. 

“You blacked out while delivering … It scared me but then knockout reassured that your every much alive.” He says and helps me to sit up so I can hold … Wait we didn't pick a name for the sparkling! 

“Did you name him?”  
“No, I want to wait for you.”  
“oh… What about…” I trail off thinking of names then say, “Hot Rod?” Sideswipe nods head in agreement, kisses mine and Hot Rod's head.


End file.
